One Piece Revised
by onepiece4eva2
Summary: Before Ace joined Whitebeard's crew. One day he meets two powerful women and gets them to join his crew. But. . . they're hiding something. How do these women change thing? Pairing undecided.(If you want to help me with pairings there's a poll on my profile)
1. Prouloge

**Hi again. PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEE Comment! This is another one piece fan fiction I've been working on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Attack,** _'Thoughts',_** "**Talking", "**_Talking__ in minds"_**

* * *

**My Characters:**

**Jessica(17)-** **Kind to her friends, sweet-natured, stubborn, protective of her friends, loyal, not really interested in dating, can be very manipulative, kind of naïve about some things, can become very violent, a little pervy, somewhat impulsive. Loves to read, roller skate, and learn new things. Uses grenades, flash bombs, guns an Devil's fruit powers to fight.**

**Stephanie(16)- Tough, not really interested in dating, doesn't like to waste, blunt, sarcastic, kind of pervy. Loves to read and listen to music. Uses the same things Jessica uses to fight. Grew up playing football and basketball.**

**Stephanie: Hey! I resent that! I'm _extremely _pervy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Jessica POV**

The song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons drags me from sleep as it blares from my alarm clock/radio. I spring from under my covers like a ninja to where I'm standing on my bed. 6:30am._Crap!_ I was late. Not only did I did I have to get dressed, I still had to pick up my best friend Stephanie. I quickly throw on an outfit, cussing softly as I do. A vibrant blue shirt with a black vest, tight grey jeans, and my favorite pair of boots. Then, I brush my hair and put four ponytails on my wrist, slip on my red velvet jacket, shove my iPod and glasses into my bag, and finally sling my bag onto my right shoulder. Before I leave, I go into the backyard to say goodbye to my puppy, Zoro. And I see them. . .

. . . seven strange fruits hanging from a tree in the backyard.

_'Cool!', I_ think. 'I_ can make smoothies for me and Stephanie!'_

I cut one in half to make things even, make two smoothies, and put them into two old soda bottles. Then I grab my car keys and head to Stephanie's.

**Stephanie POV**

Jessica is late picking me up. I'd been outside waiting for at least twenty minutes. While I wait, I listen to music. Jessica had been my best friend since sixth grade and was a year older than me. she was 5'2 with a curvy figure. My friend had recently dyed her hair burgundy, but it came out more red-violet. After a few more minutes of waiting, Jessica finally pulls up. As I slide into the passenger seat, she hands me a soda bottle filled with strange blue-violet slush.

"It's a smoothie. "Jessica explains. "Drink up."

We bump our soda bottles together and gulp down our drinks. Uggghhhhh! I nearly vomit and look over to see a look of pure disgust on Jessica's usually neutral face.

"Holy shit, Jessica!", I give her a mock horrified look. "Did you poison us?! That shit is nasty!"

I freeze when I look at her. Her eyes and hair change right before my eyes.

"Jessica. . ",I say slowly. "Don't freak out, but your right eye just turned bright violet and your left eye turned bright red. On top of that, you have a blue, a gold, and a white strip in your hair."

**Jessica POV**

_What the hell?! _I look into my mirror and see that she's right. When I look back at her. . . _Oh, Goddess!_

"Stephanie!", My mouth drops open. "Look in a mirror! Your right eye is bright violet and your left is sapphire blue! Plus, you have a strip of red, a strip of silver, and a strip of black in your hair!"

"Jessica, Watch out!",Stephanie suddenly yells.

I turn just in time to see a bright white light engulf us.

* * *

**Stephanie POV**

When I could force my eyes open, I realize I'm not in the car. . . or a hospital. I'm in an old-fashioned hut.

"She just woke up!", I hear a young boy's voice shout.

"It's about time!", A familiar voice replies happily.

Someone opens the hut door and walks in.

**Jessica POV (a week earlier)**

When the world cam into focus, I see that I'm surrounded by people.

"Where am I?", I could only see trees and grass, apart from the strangers.

"Your on Minor Island in Hista Village.", An old women tells me. "You just appeared in a flash of light. Your friend is still unconscious, but she's going to be fine. Did the two of you happen to eat a Devil's Fruit?"

_Oh, shit!_ It finally dawned on me. I had somehow ended up in my favorite manga/anime One piece. And I had kick ass powers! I realized then I can't let people find out where me and Stephanie are from. The world Government would try to use us to invade our world. So, I have to tell everyone a bullshit story.

"I think both of us did.", I give her a confused, 'deer caught in headlights' look that I use when I need to manipulate someone. "Do you have any research or books about-"

"We were only able to save a little of our knowledge when those damn marines came took over our village." A young man scowls at the ground. ". . . But, you can look through what we have."

"Thank you so much!", I beam at them.

**Now. . . **

I was only able to find information about two of the Fruits. _Two, damn It! _Out of seven! One I ate and one we shared.

_**Avatar-Avatar Fruit (Logia): User can turn into/control fire, air, earth and water**_

_**Sea-Sea Fruit (unknown): Makes user able to control Sea Prism Stone and immune to the usual affects the sea/ Sea Prism Stone**_

_Hell yeah! _I silently celebrated. I'm immune to SPS and so is Stephanie! I couldn't tell her yet though, because she was still passed out. But, I had to make sure I talked to her before the villagers. The villagers now believed we were sisters from the North Blue who lived mostly sheltered lives and idiotically ate the Devil's Fruit. I didn't tell them we ate more than one. In the week we had been there, I became adept with aiming and firing twin pistols. One day, I grabbed a duffel bag and strapped on my pistols. Then, I scraped my hair back into a tight French braid and put on snug clothing I could move easily in. Lastly, I slipped on a pair of boots- that I customized by replacing the lugs with sharp SPS- and threw the duffel over my right shoulder.

"Where are you going?", Che, the young man who told me I could use what was left of the books, asks me when he sees me about to leave the village.

"Too kick some ass.", I smirk mischievously at him before heading for the Marine Base.

* * *

Because of my somewhat bad navigating skills, it takes me a few hours to make it there. The building was a towering fortress.

**Tsunami!**

I summon a huge wall of water and bring it crashing through the grey stone wall protecting the Base. Nothing is left of the wall. The reaction is almost immediate. Marines file out of the building, heavily armed.

"Stand down!", A marine yells to the soldiers when he sees me. "It's only a passerby! We have to find the real attacker!"

This pisses me off. _A lot._ I don't particularly like it when people don't take me seriously. Although, it does have advantages.

"I know who did this!", I call out to the marine.

"You do?!", The man looks expectantly at me. "Then tell us! In the name of Justice!"

"It was. . .", An evil smirk creeps across my face. "Me!"

**Air Sweep!**

The marines are pulled off the ground by a seemingly invisible force and thrown miles out to sea. I stroll into the building, and easily find the archives. I stuff the villagers stuff into the duffel.

_**Classified**_ _**Devil Fruits**_

The sign catches my eye. I open the file cabinet, but am _very_ disappointed. There's only one sheet of paper. I fold it up quickly and stuff it into my bra.

_Click! _Cold metal is pressed against the back of my head.

"Turn around. . ", An even male voice says. ". . . slowly. And don't even think about using your powers on me. The bullets in this gun are made of kairouseki."

I turn. . . and see the marine man from earlier drenched in sea water with gun pointed at my face.

**Combo: Mist!**

I don't hesitate to dissolve into the breeze wit my duffel and float until I'm sure he can no longer trace me.

* * *

"She just woke up!", Che shouts as I walk to the small cabin Stephanie's been passed out in.

"It's about time!", I reply and walk into the cabin smiling.

Stephanie's eyes widen when she spots me.

"Where the hell are we?", She's questions me.

"Che, can you bring this to the Mayor?", I toss the duffel to him.

"Yeah, sure.", He leaves with the oversized bag.

After he does, I explain the situation we're in. I pull out the piece of paper from my bra.

"I found this in a file marked 'Classified Devil Fruits.", I begin.

_**Real-Real Fruit (parmicia): User can make things real**_

_**Fruit-Fruit Fruit (unknown): User can copy and use other Devil Fruit users abilities; can take away the powers of a Devil Fruit user permenatly**_

_**Fake-Fake Fruit (parmicia): User can make things fake**_

_**Music-Music Fruit (unknown): User can manipulate/control music and sound**_


	2. Chapter 1 Pirates

**This is the part of the Proulouge that didn't save. Sorry about that!**

* * *

"The other one that we both shared is the Sea-Sea Fruit. . . ", I go on to explain. "We can control the Sea and are immune to kairouseki. Not only that, but we can control kairouseki! I was able to replace the bottom of our shoes with it and make kairouseki bullets for my pistols."

"Sweet!", I'm not surprised at how well Stephanie takes the news.

She greatly dislikes people who are in constant denial of the things happening around them.

"We should probably start developing our new powers.", I smirk mischievously at her.

**END PROULOUGE**

* * *

**Hey, guys~! Welcome back! I have a new poll up regarding this story, so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my two characters!**

**Attack,** _'Thoughts',_** "**Talking", "**_Talking__ in minds"_**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

The island my crew and I had landed on was in the middle of a huge celebration when we showed up.

"What are you celebrating?", I ask a young village man running by.

"Two women who recently showed up on our island just drove away the Marines that had been harrasing us.", He explains with a bright smile.

"Are they strong?", I ask, becoming curious about the women.

"_Very_ strong!", The man nods.

"I think I'd like to meet them.", A smile starts to form on my face. "Would you mind taking me to meet them?"

"Sure!", The man leads us on.

* * *

Both of the women are pretty short. The taller of the two is curvy - _Very_ curvy - and has somewhat straight red-violet hair with a blue, gold, and white strip in it. Her eyes - left; bright red, right; bright violet - are filled with maturity, intelligence, and a bit of mischiviousness and framed by thick black lashes. She has an oval face with full cheeks and pouty lips. The shorter girl looks kind of like a doll with her red cheeks, long dark lashes, doll-like frame, and full lips. Her hair is golden brown with a strip of red, silver, and black. Her right eye is saphire blue and her left is bright violet. They're laughing and elbowing each other when we walk up.

"Jessica! Stephanie!", The village man interupts them and when they see us, the taller stares at me in shock. "These people wanted to meet you!"

**Jessica POV**

"Great mind think alike. Yeah, Stephanie?", I laugh and nudge her with my elbow.

"You dirty bastard!", She laughs and elbows me back.

"Jessica! Stephanie!", We turn to see Che followed by a group of tough looking men and I struggle not to let my mouth hang open. "These people wanted to meet you!"

_Holy shit!_ The leader of the group steps forward. He's shirtless, which makes me blush, and has shagy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and freckles across his face. I continue the struggle to stay straight-faced.

"Hi! I'm Portgas D. Ace.", He smiles at us.

"I'm Stephanie.", My friend answers. "And this is my fraternal twin sister Jessica."

"I heard you two are stong.", He continues. "How about joining my crew?"

Since finding out our powers, we had also discovered that we now shared a telepathic link.

_**"What do you think, Stephanie?"**_

_**"Sure, why not? These guys are pirates, right?"**_

_**"Yeah. . .Why?"**_

_**"Cuz I'll get to drink, that's why!"**_

_**"Ugghhh. . ."**_

"Sure.", I answer outloud. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Let's go guys!", Ace leads us off the ship and onto the island.

We were supposed to be meeting Jimbei. Ace had to defeat him in order to face Whitebeard. While we both knew that our captain was strong, Stephanie and I agreed the idea he could beat an Emperor was kind of insane. In the few months we were actually part of the crew, we had already completed the task of getting bounties. Now, we were called 'The Terror Twins'. 'Ghost' Stephanie: 70,000,000 Berri; 'Copy Cat' Jessica: 76,000,000 Berri.

"Out of the way, Jimbei!", Ace shouts to the fishman. "My fight isn't with you!"

"I can't do that, Ace.", The Fishman calls back. "If you want to get by, you;ll have to defeat me."

* * *

After hours and possibly days of fighting, Jimbei finally fell to the ground in defeat. Stephanie and I knukle-bumped.

"That took for_ever_!", Stephanie smacks me upside the head when I comlpain.

"Of course our captain won.", Stephanie rolls her eyes at me.

"Are you the one whose been looking for me?", A voice booms and a giant man approaches us.

I felt my jaw drop at the sight of him and quickly snapped it shut.

"Holy shit!", Stephanie exclaims. "That guy is _Huge_!

"My name is Portgas D. Ace!", Ace shouts up to Whitedeard. "And I'm going to be the one to defeat you!"

"You brat!", Whitebeard glares down at Ace, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson in respecting your betters!"

Within the first few minutes, Ace put up a wall of flame to seperate himself and Whitebeard from the rest of us.

"Get out of here!", Ace yells over to us. "I can handle this!"

The crew reluctantly left. Everyone exept me and Stephanie that is. We stay put. Through the flames, I watch as Ace falls and dosen't get back up.

"Ace!", I cry, runnig through the flames.

"Wait!", Stephanie calls after me. "Jessica!"

I ignore her and sprint to Ace's side to make sure he was okay. He was beathing, but faintly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"If you would bring him onboard we can make sure he dosen't die.", Whitebeard says to me.

As much as I want to bring Ace to the ship, I could plainly see that he probably wouldn't survive the trip. I nod reluctantly and make a motion towards the fire. It goes out and Stephanie runs to my side.

"Help me carry him.", I order her. "He's alive, but barely."

I put his right arm around my shoulders and Stephanie supports his other side.

* * *

"He's going to be fine.", A well muscled guy with spikey blonde hair, a purple tattoo on his chest, and deep blue eyes sits down next to me in the Dinning area.

Stephanie is sitting right across from me.

"That's not why she's tense.", My best friend smirks.

"It just makes me uncofterable to be near such a large group of people I don't know.", I pout and look away as my face turns red.

"Well we should fix that, shouldn't we?", He motions with his hand and the table is suddenly overrun with people. "Let's make sure Jessica knows us, shall we?"

I begin to shake violently and glare at the table. Slowly, I pull out a small greenish-grey objecet and roll it around on the table. Stephanie smirks evily when she sees it.

"All of you should probably remove yourselves from the table.", Stephanie warns them. "And don't come back untill Jessica invites you over."

"Why should we?!", One of the larger pirates glare at us.

"This _is _our ship.", Another points out.

"You see that thing my friend is playing with?", Stephanie is no longer smirking.

"Yeah. . . ", The larger pirate eyes it. "What about it?"

"It's called a . . . 'grenade'.", She explains. "It's an explosive. So if she pulls out that pin. . . BOOM!"

Everyone exept Stephanie instantly jerk away from me.

"Acctually. . .", I pull out the pin with an evil smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's just paper mache.", I finish saying and toss it to the larger pirate.

"Sneaky.", Stephanie gives me an approving look as the pirates fall anime-style to the ground.

"_**What the hell was**_** that?!**", All the pirates slap their left hands into the air.

"Just having some fun. . . ", I smirk at them.

A loud crash suddenly comes from one side of the ship. We all rush out. I make it just in time to see Ace flying over the side of the ship. I don't think, I just run and dive into the Ocean water. It hits me hard and It takes a few seconds to get to Ace. I can't haul him up to the surface. I'm not physically strong enough. I gather the water around us and shoot us to the surface. My glasses slip off and disappear into the water in the process. When we're on the ship, I immediately go to his side. He coughs up a lot of sea water as I pat him on the back.

"T-thanks. . ", He croaks.

"Why the _hell_ were you sent flying into the Ocean?!", I demand.

"He tried to kill Pops.", One of the pirates inform me.

"You idiot.", Stephanie sighs, shakes her head, and I give Ace a withering look.

* * *

"I'll be showing you to your rooms.", The blonde from earlier announces.

Ace's room is the first stop. We had walked there with me half-supporting Ace. His right arm was around my shoulders and my left arm wrapped around his waist. I struggled a bit helping him onto his cot. Stephanie's room was next. She went straight in and shut the door without even saying 'bye'. Last, was my room. It was a cozy looking place with a hammock.

"Sweet!", I hopped right into the hammock.

"My room's right next to yours if you need anything.", The blonde says, turning to leave.

"Wait!", I call him back. "Two things. First, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Marco.", He smiles at me. "What's the other thing?"

"Your hair looks like the top of a pineapple!", I smirk at him and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. . . ", He rolls his eyes. "By the way. . . I was wondering if you'd like to join the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Only if Ace _and_ Stephanie join.", I tell him.

"Then I guess I'll have to convince them.", He laughs.

**End chapter 1**

* * *

**If you want me to continue this story, just review or PM me. There's a poll on my profile you can take if you want to help me decide** **who Jessica should be paired with. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2 Complications

**By the way, Jessica ate the real-real fruit, the Avatar-Avatar Fruit and Fruit-Fruit Fruit. Stephanie has the Music-Music Fruit, fake-Fake Fruit, and the Air-Air Fruit. They shared the Sea-Sea Fruit.**

**Welcome back! Sorry about all the mistakes so far. I'll have to force Stephanie to do it now.**

**Stephanie: As long as I don't have to put up with your crappy grammar anymore!**

**Jessica: It's not ****_that_**** bad.**

**Stephanie: Yes, it is.**

**Jessica: . . . Anyway, here's the disclaimer:Onepiece4eva2 doesn't own One Piece.**

**Stephanie: And she certainly doesn't own me.**

**Jessica:. . . . .**

**Stephanie: I AM YOUR MOTHER!**

**Jessica:. . . Ummm. . . . Let's just move on already.**

**Stephanie:****_ Fine!_ Hey, everybody ignore all that (alot of inside jokes in there, might not make alot of sense)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Complications**

**Jessica POV**

Over the next few months, Ace tried several hundred times to kill Whitebeard, but failed everytime. And everytime I was the one to jump in the water to save him. Eventually, Ace decided to join the Whitebeard Pirates. Stephanie and I agreed to join as well, and now, we were celebrating. Thankfully, I had a pair of backup glasses and three sets of contacts.

* * *

"COME _ON_!" Stephanie nudges me. "Just one drink?"

"No." I say fiercely. "You _know_ I'm a lightweight!"

"Nonsense!" Ace exclaims, "Have some Saki!"

"Just _one_ drink?" Marco hands me a mug full of Saki.

"No." I will not relent.

"Come oooonnn!" Stephanie pleads with me. "You _have_ to drink, we're celebrating!"

"_Fine_!" I gulp down the Saki and nearly spit it back up. "Ughhh..."

"You've never drank, have you?" Ace gives me an astonished look.

"Not really." I could feel my face go red. "I think I'm drunk."

**Stephanie POV**

Jessica nearly spits up the Saki she just downed.

"You've never drank, have you?" Ballzo gives her an astonished look.

"Not really." Her face is already scarlet. "I think I'm drunk."

"Already?!" All of the pirates slap their left hands into the air.

"Stephanie!" Jessica suddenly shouts at me, "I just got the greatest idea!"

"What?" I respond, eyeing her as I take another sip of my own drink.

She starts to gulp down another mouthful and shouts "Let's go to Candy Mountain!" seeming strangely lucid.

Jessica wasn't slurring or swaying or anything; but I had a feeling that when she woke up, not only would she have a hangover, but she wouldn't remember much of anything that took place tonight.

"There's no such thing," I smirked at her.

"Awww..." She pouts at me.

"Have some more Saki" Pineapple says as he hands her his mug.

"Thanks pineapple!" she practically screams hugging him.

I smirk at the fact that she used my new nickname.

Ace narrows his eyes as he see's this.

_'Well this can't be good.' _I think. '_Ballzo and Pineapple might be drunk, neither will forget this night.'_

Jessica supplies Pineapple with a big smile as she gets ready to take another sip.

"Wait, Jessica" Ballzo shoves his own drink into her hand. "Have some of mine!"

"Okay!" Jessica takes Ballzo's cup and takes a small drink "Thank you"

Oblivious to the fact that Jessica was right in the middle of them, the boys begin glaring at each other. An evil grin makes it's way across my face when I see the tension growing between the two caused by my sweet little friend, if she wasn't so loopy right now, she'd get a kick out of the hell she's about to unintentionally cause.

"Hey Blonde" I shout.

Pineapple glares at me. "The name's Marco." He growls.

_'Marco huh? I'll have to remember that one.'_ I think to myself. "Well, whatever" I respond nonchalantly. "Hey, your rooms next to Jessica's isn't it? How 'bout you take her to her room?"

His frown slowly tilts upwards and he glances sideways at Ballzo's expression. "Don't mind if I do" He says.

"Uhhh" Jessica whines as she hands Ballzo his cup back, her previous smile that seemed glued to her face before now replacing itself with a pout. "Night" she mumbles, stumbling forward.

Little Marco Polo begins following her like a puppy dog, slinging his arm around her waist to steady her. Ballzo holds back, glaring at their retreating figures.

"Next time..." I hear him mutter under his breath. I got the impression he wasn't drunk at all.

**Marco POV**

Jessica stumbled a bit as we walked out of the dining area. I wrapped my arm around her waist to steady her, she tenses a bit as I do this.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing..." She hesitates, "It"s just that... I've never had a guy put his arm around my waist."

"Oh..." My cheeks heat up a little bit as we finally arrive at her room. "Do you want me to help you to your hammock?"

"That would be nice." Jessica smiles sheepishly at me.

I open the door and carry her inside. It takes two minutes to get Jessica into her hammock. I try to leave, but she won't let go. Her arms are firmly hooked around my neck.

"Wait," She pulls me closer. "I want to cuddle."

I try to pull away, but she tightens her grip on me and pouts.

"Okay, I'll hug you... _once." _My entire face turns red.

I let her pull my into a hug. I place my hands on the small of her back to keep her from falling out of the hammock. We both pull apart and simultaneously turn to speak. Our lips brush and I hear her gasp in surprise. We meet each others eyes and our breaths mingle. After what feels like forever, I close the small space between us. I press my lips gently to her soft ones and draw her even closer to me. Her large breasts are pressed up against my bare chest. Jessica moans softly when I tease her mouth open and deepen the kiss. I bury my hands in her hair. We separate to catch our breath, I start to feel pressure on my pants and get a little dizzy. Before I can refocus enough to realize what's going on, Jessica manages to pull off her shirt and is working her bra. I try to stop her but she slips it off and starts tugging on my pants, I try to back up out of her reach but she has a firm grasp on my pants and falls on top of me, then finishes her quest in removing my pants and begins to snicker as she backs up off of me. Then of course, Ace chooses this moment to kick the door down.

"whaaa... " He starts out, staring at Jessica and letting his eyes linger on her chest, perv.

Then he catches sight of me, shit.

"WHAT THE _HELL ARE _DOING!" He screams.

"How about you mind your own business asshole. Besides it's not what you think."

"Let's see... I see little Miss Drunk-off-her-ass shirtless, and you with nothing on but boxers, how the _fuck_ can you tell me it's not what I think?!"

Before I can even respond, the little over reactive bitch sets me on fire, and all I can hear is my screaming.

**Stephanie POV**

I head towards Jessica's room to check on her, not really trusting Marco Polo, and the first thing I see is Jessica laughing and Marco Polo in a ball of fire, _nice!_ I'm guessing Ballzo is throwing another one of his fits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I yell, interrupting Ballzo's sudden outburst.

The only response I get is Jessica saying "we don't need..."

I smile and finish with her "No water, let the motherfucker burn!"

We begin to laugh as the fire dissipates.

I quiet down and turn to the boys, "What is the meaning of this, why is Jessica shirtless and why is Marco Polo on fire" I turn to Ballzo, ignoring the glare my little nickname earned me.

"That little bitch set me on _fire!_" Marco Polo starts.

"And _he_ tried to take advantage of Jessica!" Ballzo responds, glaring at Marco Polo.

I turn to him for an explanation.

"I WAS NOT! _SHE_ WAS TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF _ME!" _He nearly shouts.

_"BULLSHIT!"_ Ballzo screams.

"ENOUGH!" I yell, blowing wind as hard as I can manage past the slight buzz I had, trying to separate them. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS FOOLING AROUND! YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO YALL'S ROOM, YOUR _OWN_ ROOM! AND IF I PASS BY AND SEE YOU TWO TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER, I'LL MAKE YOU _WISH _YOU WERE DEAD, I DO NOT FEEL LIKE DEALING WITH YALL'S BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW, WE WILL DEAL WITH ALL THIS TOMORROW!"

I turn to my best friend, "Jessica, sweetie, do you need help putting your shirt back on?"

She mumbles her yes and I head in towards her direction, turning to glare at the boys as they scramble out of the room. I help her with her clothes and give her a lift back up onto her hammock, she passes out immediately so I head to my own room, stumbling slightly on the way, and collapse on my bed. I'm going to have to get up early if I want to finish this off before Jessica wakes up.

* * *

**Jessica POV **

I had a major headache when I woke up. I deeply regretted drinking the previous night. The last thing I remember is Ace asking me if I've ever drank. My lips felt strangely swollen and tingled slightly, I wonder why. Ace was sitting outside my door, asleep. I crouch in front of him and gently shake his shoulder. His eyes snap open and lock gazes with mine.

"Good morning, Ace!" I beam at him.

"Morning, Jessica." Ace stands up.

"What are you doing..." I give him a slightly puzzled look "...sleeping here?"

"Just keeping an eye out." Ace looks around. "You were pretty drunk last night. I wanted to make sure no one snuck in your room while you were sleeping."

"Well, thanks!" I smile sheepishly at him and my cheeks turn pink.

"No problem." He smiles, turning a little red himself. "Hey, I'm going out to get supplies with a few others soon, want to come with?"

"Sure!" I say enthusiastically.

* * *

The group going to get supplies turned out to be Ace, Stephanie, Jozu, Thatch, and Marco. I was dressed in tight black pants, my customized boots, and a tight blue take top. I also had my backpack on and my twin pistols strapped to my side. Stephanie wore loose blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and her own custom shoes. Ace went shirtless with a pair of cargo pants.

"Let's pair off." Jozu says authoritatively. "Me and Thatch, Ace and Marco, Jessica and Stephanie."

"Jessica and Stephanie..." Thatch begins with a friendly smile, "You two go explore, have fun. The rest of us will gather the supplies."

"Sweet!" Stephanie says as she drags me off without another word.

We explore the town and even get some ice cream. Suddenly, a group of rough-looking men came up to us. They all had smug looks on their faces.

"Are you girls the 'Twin Terrors'?" One of the men ask us.

"No..." I say sarcastically as Stephanie rolls her eyes, "We're Transformers in disguise."

"Wha-" He starts.

"They're just messing with you" Another interrupts' "It's them."

"They don't look so tough!" Another calls out.

"So..." I draw out the word and give them a sweet smile. "Which one of you wants to die first?"

They all give me startled looks and back up a bit, all but one.

"There's no way you can beat me, girl!" He sneers at me.

"Bye bye!" Stephanie says sweetly, smiling.

I flick my fingers at him, sending him flying far away.

"Who's next?" I holler, smiling at the group of gaping men.

"It's been a while since I got any exercise." A very tall, tanned man with an afro going steps through the crowd.

The men instantly scatter.

"I'm Admiral Aojiki." The man introduces himself, "You must be 'Copy Cat' Jessica and 'Ghost' Stephanie."

"Yep," My smile is no longer there.

_**'This isn't good.'**_

_**'I know, Jessica.'**_

_**'We're going to have to fight him, aren't we?"**_

_**'Yep'**_

_**'I want to fight him one-on-one, I don't want you to interfere, okay Stephanie?'**_

_**'...Okay.'**_

"I'll fight you." I tell him, "One-on-one."

"If we must..." Part of his body turns into ice.

I whip out a pistol and flip it upside down so my pinky is at the trigger. I aim and fire, hitting him in the shoulder. He looks surprised when he notices his wound is bleeding. Instead of out right killing him, I holster my pistol and attack him head on. He beats me to it.

**Ice Age!**

He rushes forward and begins turning me to ice.

**Water Replacement!**

I turn my body into water and back again.

**Sea Fist!**

I pull the Kairouseki bullet out of his shoulder and turn it into a large amount of water, which then surrounds my fist and I use it to punch him. Aojiki flies and destroys several buildings as he crashes to the ground.

"Jessica!" someone rushes up to me.

**Ace POV**

I was a little upset that I wasn't able to go into town with Jessica, and that I got paired with Marco.

"So, Marco." I start, not taking my eyes off him. "How long did it take you to make up that bullshit story you told us this morning?"

His face starts to turn a little red, his face grim. "I didn't." He responds.

I narrow my eyes at him and start to say something, when a group of men push past us.

"Those girls are monsters!" I hear one mutter.

"I still can't believe there's an Admiral here!" Another chimes in.

Marco and I lock eyes. '_Crap,_ _Jessica and Stephanie!' _ We take off in the direction we saw the men come from and make it just in time to see Jessica shoot the Admiral. He turns into ice. '_Aojiki!'_

**Water Replacement!**

Jessica turns into water and back again.

**Sea Fist!**

Water appears and gathers around her fist. '_She copied my move!' _Is my first thought. Her fist enlarges and she pulls it back. She smirks mischievously as her fist comes forward a makes contact with Aojiki. He's sent flying through the air and demolishes several buildings as he crashes to the ground. _'Holy shit!' _Jessica had sent _Admiral Aojiki_ flying!

"Jessica!" I yell as Marco and I rush up to her.

"We need to go." Marco says. "Now."

**Jessica POV**

"We need to go." Marco looks a little freaked out. "Now."

_**'Come on, Stephanie. We need to go.'**_

_**'I'm almost there.'**_

A couple seconds later, Stephanie was next to me.

"That was _Admiral Aojiki_!" Marco looks confused now, as well. "Why the _hell_ is he here?!"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Me: That's it for now. I've already started on chapter 3 and I know for sure it's gonna be awesome! SPOILER ALERT!**

**Jessica: Nooooo! Don't tell them anything!**

**Stephanie: Tell them. Tell them _everything! _Mwahahaha!**

**Me: But Jessica gets a chi-**

**Jessica: I SAID NO!**

**Stephanie: BUT I SAID YES! SHE HAS A KI-**

**Jessica: NO! SHUT UP! *Grabs butcher knife and chases them off* Bye! Don't forget to review!**

**Me: Or PM me *Still running away from Jessica* Jessica, put down the knife! *Looks at Stephanie* I think you're starting to influence her.**

**Jessica: *Grins evily* That's BULLSHIT! I was _already _like this!**

**Stephanie: Tha Tha THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**Me: *takes Jessica's knife and chucks it at Stephanie* Dammit, I told you not to do that!**

**Stephanie: HEY DANDY DICK! YOU MISSED! (Only those who have seen Hellsing Abridged will get this)**


	4. Chapter 3 The girl in the snow and Waru

**Stephanie: Hey everybody, this is Stephanie speaking! I'm taking over once again.  
****Jessica: Mmhpp! Mhhppp!  
****Stephanie: Oh yeah... *looks over at Jessica* I tied Jessica to a chair. She's too dangerous to let loose. She'd get the knife again...  
****Jessica: Mhhp mmmhpp mhhhppp?!  
****Stephanie: What was that? *takes off Jessica's gag* Say again?  
****Jessica: I ****_said_**** 'How are you going to write if you're tied up?!' *grins wickedly*  
****Stephanie:*frowns and gives her a puzzled look* ****_You're _****the one whose tied up, not ****_me_****.  
****Jessica:*cuts through the ropes with a hidden blade* Not anymore...*quickly knocks out Stephanie and ties her up* Yess! I'm in charge once again! READ THE DISCLAIMER! One more thing, so you're not confused. Stephanie calls Ace, Ballzo and Marco, Marco-Polo ***LOTS OF CUSSING!***AND GORE*****

******Attack,** _'Thoughts',_ "Talking"**, "****_Talking__ in minds" _**"**Shouting!**"

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I put this here. It's a hassle typing this every chapter. I don't own One Piece. Or any songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The girl in the snow and Waru the Tyrant**

**Jessica POV**

Ace, Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Stephanie, me, and had just finished telling Pops about why we suddenly had to leave the island. A huge crowd had gathered and I was sure every member of the Whitebeard Pirates was present. Pops was sitting in his huge chair on the deck.

"You sent a Navy _Admiral _flying?", Pops sounded more curious than upset.

"Yep!", I fidget and give him a nervous half-smile.

"Well. . . ", Pops looks away thoughtfully for a couple minutes and when he looks back, he has a huge grin on his face. ". . I believe congratulations are in order!"  
Everyone, except me, Stephanie, and Marco start cheering.

"Pops!", Marco, First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, silences the crowd. "I request that Jessica be placed in the First Division! yoi."

"Only if she agrees. . .", Pops nods to me.

"Of course I agree!", I give Marco and Pops an astonished look. "I'd be an idiot not too!"

* * *

**Stephanie POV**

A few weeks passed and I, along with Ballzo and Jessica, was promoted. Marco-Polo convinced Ballzo to become the Second Division Commander, I became second-in-command to Ballzo, and Jessica became second-in-command to Marco-Polo. Ballzo and I still didn't trust Marco-Polo to be alone with Jessica after what happened. Even though I had no interest in romance, it didn't stop me from trying to set up my somewhat naïve friend. Only to mess with her though. And the person I was setting her up with, was _not _Marco-Polo. I trusted Ballzo with her _a lot_ more than I did Marco-Polo. At the moment, I was talking to Ballzo about setting him up with Jessica.

"When we get to the next island, I'll go out exploring with Jessica and ditch her. Then. . .", I go on to tell him where he needs to be and what he needs to do.

"What are two talking about?", Jessica chooses that moment to walk up.

"Nothing!", We say at the exact same time.

Jessica snorts, smirks, and rolls her eyes.

"We're about to dock, by the way.", She sits next to me. "It looks like no one's lived here for a long time. And it's a winter island."

"Really?!", I turn to her.

**Jessica POV**

"Really?!", Stephanie's eyes sparkle with mischief. "You want to go exploring?"

"Hell yeah!", I beam at her. "Finally, an adventure!"

I may be pretty oblivious sometimes, but I didn't miss the evil smirk Stephanie shot Ace. _'Hmmm. . .' _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephanie and I both wore layers and thick jackets. Although, if I was better at manipulating my temperature like Ace was, I could have worn a much thinner outfit. And . . . . . . . _damn her_! As soon as we got about a mile away from the shore, _she fucking disappeared_! I searched for her for at least an hour! An entire _fucking _ hour!

_That's it!',_ I think with an exaggerated sigh as I leaned against the nearest tree. _'I. Give. Up.'_

**_"STEPHANIE!",_ **I yell into her mind. _**"WHERE ARE YOU, DAMMIT?!"  
**__**"Jeez! Don't shit a brick.",**_Stephanie communicates back. **_"You're giving me fucking headache. And I don't know where I am anyway."  
_****_"Uggghhh!",_**I groan at her. **_"Why are you so directionally challenged?"  
_****_"That is not my fault and you-",_ **Stephanie suddenly cut off._**"Stephanie? . . .",**_I try to reach her.  
_**Kind of . . .busy . . .right now.", **_Stephanie stops the conversation.

"Hey, Jessica.", Ace makes me jump when he steps up from behind the tree. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Holy shit, Ace!", I put my hand over my racing heart. "Make some kind of noise when you do that! And I _was _with Stephanie, but she got lost."

"Sorry.", He gives me a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't!", I deny with a pout. "I was only. . . startled."

"Yeah, yeah. . .", He chuckles and smirks at me.

**Stephanie POV**

******_"That is not my fault and you-",_** I'm interrupted when a group of people spring out and surround me.  
_**"Stephanie? . . .",**_ Jessica is _definitely_ getting in the way of my fight.  
_**"Kind** **of"**-_ I dodge a sword before it swipes me_- **"busy"**-_ another sword sails inches pat my face _**-right now.",** _I manage to tell her before I end our 'talk'.

" _I can feel the animal inside_

_ My resolve is weakening _

_Pounding on the doors of my mind _

_It's nearly overpowering_

_I cannot begin to describe _

_The hunger that I feel again _

_Run if you intend to survive _

_For the beast is coming to life_

_Taking form in the glimmer _

_Of this tainted moonlight_

_Death approaches on this night _", I belt the song out and focus on rhythm of it, turning the tune into a weapon.  
The entire group falls to the ground with crimson blood gushing out of their ears, eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Damn. . .", I mutter with disdain. "_Another _mess! Jessica's gonna lecture me again. . ."

Rustling in the bushes brings me out of my thoughts.

"Unless you want to end up like them . .", I gesture to the bodies. ". . .I suggest you show yourselves."

"Please don't kill us!", A young child crawls out of the bushes, followed by two more children, four teens, and a middle-aged person.

"Hmmm. . .", I decide to scare them a little; it's what they get for sneaking around. ". . I'll consider it. . ._for now_."

They all look a little shaken up by my statement. I smirk and snicker as Jessica's disapproving face flashes through my mind.

"We were following Tsuyoi's men to see where our families are being kept, when we saw how easily you defeated them.", The middle-aged man speaks for the group.

"Who's 'Tsuyoi'?", I give the man a confused look.

"Waru Tsuyoi is an evil man who took over our island about twenty years ago.", The old man's eyes are filled with sorrow. "Some were able to escape into the wild, but most were captured by Tsuyoi's men. We couldn't do anything to stop him. None of us were strong enough."

I know sometimes I can miss things, but could I tell what he was hinting at right away.

"And you want _me _to help you?", I roll my eyes. ". . . Hmmm. . .Would it be okay if I blew up half the island?"

"OF COURSE NOT!", All of them shout.

"Ehh. . .", I think about it some more. "You're no fun. . .Can I at least kill him?"

"As long as he's no longer a bother to us.", One of the teens reply.

"One hundred million Berri, or no deal.", They all give me a horrified expression. "Just kidding! I want you to throw me and my friends a huge party. With lots of alcohol and good food."

"Thank you nee-chan!", The kids rush up and hug me.

"Now. . .", I crack my knuckles and grin wolfishly. "Where do I find this 'Waru' bastard?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jessica POV**

Ace walked along side me as we trudged through the snow. We had been walking for a while now, searching for a village. Nothing. _At all. _I was about to suggest we head back to the ship, when I spotted a bit of color in the snow.

"What. .?", Ace stands back as I inspect it.

Hair. Long red-gold hair. A little girl who looked about six or seven was half-buried in the snow. She was as pale as the snow and her lips were starting to turn blue. I yank my thick jacket and wrap it tightly around her. Then, hold her close to me as I stand up.

"Let's get back to the ship.", I'm already heading in the direction of the ship. "She needs _immediate _attention or she'll die from hypothermia."

He follows close behind as we rush to the ship, both of us determined to save the child we found in the snow.

**Stephanie POV**

The group points me to a larger fortress-like place. High stone walls surrounded a beastly carmine red building. The only way to get in would be to just go straight through the front gate. Or over the wall, but the fall would _not _be pleasant. Sighing in frustration, I walk directly into Waru's Lair.

"**Waru, you bastard!**", I shout as loud as I can once I've entered. "**Get your cowardly ass out here and fight me!**"

His answer is to send out all of his men. Nearly a thousand people.

"That coward. . .", I speak loud enough for the army to hear me. ". . .so weak he has to hide behind his lapdogs?! How pathetic! Although, it's not as pathetic as _you guys _actually defending him while he hides in his fortress like a scared child!"

The men begin to shoot looks at each other. Doubt. I can see it in their eyes.

"**What are you doing, just standing there?!**", A larger man emerges from the hideous building. "**Kill her already! Or I'll do it and then kill _you_!"**

Waru is a beast with short black hair, silver eyes, and a _serious _body building addiction.

"You do realize you outnumber him one to a thousand, right?", I deadpan and sweat drop at the group.

They get looks of 'I never thought of that' on their faces. Then, they turn and attack the same man they used to call 'Boss'. And promptly get sent flying into the surrounding wall. The force of impact is so great, their skulls shatter. Blood stains the white snow as well as the wall. Waru's body is covered in silver scales and his pupils are slits. His hands have turned into claws, a tail is coming out of his tailbone, and his overall appearance has become dragon-like and only semi-human.

"I ate the Dragon Dragon Fruit.", Waru explains. "I am Invincible! No one can defeat me!"

"How well is your hearing?", I ask him innocently.

"Very well. . .Why do you ask?", He eyes me suspiciously.

"_Nightmare!_", I begin singing. "_Now your nightmare comes to life  
Dragged you down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never_

_Hate to twist your mind  
But god ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
Burn the world your last endeavor_

_Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause men like you have such an  
Easy soul to steal _"

Smoke suddenly begins to roll off of Waru's body in waves. A strange kind of red light appears at the tips of his claws. A blood curdling screech is ripped from his throat. The light then starts moving across his skin and down his body, searing away his flesh to reveal his mushy insides. Muscle and organs are exposed to the cold air of the winter island. Blood begins to pore into the soft, white snow and emits a metallic smell that burns my nostrils. Waru's insides begin to flop out as he crashes to the ground, shouting in pain. I turn from the gruesome sight and walk away from him, leaving him to die a slow, agonizing death. A sadistic smile spreads across my face as I go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jessica POV**

"Relax.", Thatch says with a warm smile. "She's going to be alright. You got to her just in time. Any longer in that snow and she would have died."

"Thanks you, Thatch.", I reply with a grateful smile. "But I can't help being anxious."

I stand up and begin to pace around the room yet again. Earlier, I had Ace put up a second hammock in my cabin. After he was done, and the girl had been treated, I carefully placed her in it and covered her with a thick blanket. Ace, Marco, and Thatch were leaning against the walls in my room with the occasional visit from Izo and Jozu.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor.", Marco smirks at me. "And when you fall through, I'm going to laugh, yoi."

I cut him a glare, but he only laughs. Apparently, it's impossible for me to intimidate _anyone_. Immediately, I start thinking of ways to prank him. A maniacal grin makes it's way onto my face. _Now he_ pales.

"I know that look.", Ace shudders. "What're you up to?"

"You'll see. . ", The evil grin is still on my face.

I see movement out the corner of my eye and am instantly beside the girl's hammock. Wide, azure blue eyes blink at me. For a few minutes, she looks confused. Then, she lets out a shout of joy and launches herself at me. She hugs me tight before letting go."Do I know you?", I tilt my head to the side in confusion."Nope!", She chirps back.  
Ace, Marco, Thatch, and I fall anime-style.

"I was kidnaped by those men you beat up on the other island.", She explains. "After they took off, I was able to escape them and decided to follow you. I got here before you, tho'."

"You followed me?", My brow scrunches up. "Why?"

"To ask you something.", She states.

"Then just ask the question, yoi.", Marco says from his spot against the wall, gaining her attention.

". . .", She stares at him for a minute before bluntly asking. "Are you part pineapple?"

"OF COURSE NOT!", Marco yells in anger while Ace, Thatch, and I laugh our asses off.

"Was that the question?", I ask when I'm done laughing.

"Nope!", She shakes her head.

"Don't keep us in suspense.", I prompt her.

"Will you be my mommy?", She has stars in her eyes and big smile on her face.

I sweat a bullet while the three men fall anime-style, shouting 'THAT WAS THE QUESTION?!'.

"Sure. .", I answer uncertainly.

"JUST LIKE THAT?!", The three men slap their right hands into the air.

"What's your name?", I ask her." How old are you?"

"Don't have one.", She replies bluntly. "And I'm six"

"How about. . .", I think about it for a minute. " . . .Imperia?"

"I love it!", She hugs me again and return the gesture.

"I've been looking. . .", Stephanie's standing in the doorway, but trails off when she spots Imperia. "Who's kid?"

"Jessica's.", Ace, Marco, and Thatch chorus.

"Why didn't you tell me?!", Stephanie demands. "And since when do you have a kid?!"

"This is Imperia.", I state calmly. "She just asked me to be her mom and I agreed. Imperia, this is your Aunt Stephanie. These guys, are Ace, Marco, and Thatch."

"Nice to meet 'cha!", Imperia replies happily.

"Anyway. . .", Stephanie goes on. "The people of this island are throwing us a party. Well, _me_ actually, but it's a long story. Come join the fun!"

"What about-"

"I'll stay here with Imperia.", Thatch interrupts me.

"Thank you!", I give Imperia a kiss on the forehead and hug Thatch before following Ace, Marco, and Stephanie to the party.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Next time: Prank war and New developments! Don't forget to review or PM me!**

**Stephanie: And check out the fanfic I'm starting on Tacosareawesome101. House of Night fanfic.**

**Jessica: Yep, she's a real person. **

**Stephanie: I'm not sadistic, by the way. That's Jessica.**

**Jessica: Hey! . . .Well, maybe a _little_.**

**Stephanie: See ya next time! **

**Jessica: Wait a minute. . .*gives Stephanie a horrified look* How did you get untied?**

**Stephanie: *smirks evily at Jessica* I have my ways. . .**


	5. Chapter 4 Bets and a Party

**Hello to all you Fuck Mothering Vampires! And all the other readers that don't know what the hell I'm talking about, but to a lesser extent. I have decided that after this chapter, I will not update until I have at least ****10**** reviews! That's excluding the two I already have that Stephanie sent to mess with me. Also, for those of you that might wonder 'Why doesn't anyone question the fact that Jessica and Stephanie can swim?'. They've only seen Jessica swim and don't believe she's actually eaten a Devil's Fruit. Actually, Marco and Ace know, but they're keeping it a secret.(Why? Because Stephanie threatened them into silence)**

**Thank you to the following writers for making this story or me your follow/favorite:(You still need to review)**

**Jenny Lindwall  
hensonmakenkie  
Major Whitlock's Girl  
Dante96  
Soliorra  
One piece Girl 99999  
Tacosareawesome101 *I know that's you, Stephanie*  
Neko249**

**THANK YOU! YOU WILL NOT BE SACRIFICED TO JASHIN!  
**

**Stephanie: *smirking * Or killed to death. Don't forget, Jess. Oh and Black Wolf309. (Nick) I looked at your profile. You're a dumbass.**

**Me: . . .Right *sweat drop* Anyway. . . ***THERE MIGHT BE A GRAPHIC SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!*** Be warned. . .**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Bets and Pranks**

**Jessica POV**

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you drink again!", Stephanie yanks the cup of saki out of my hands.

"Last time you got drunk and tried to rape me, yoi.", Marco pales at the memory.

"I don't remember that. . .", I frown at him for a second before smirking. "At least I didn't try to cut off your dick."

Marco, Ace, and Jozu pale and back up a step. Stephanie just starts laughing her ass off.

"Jessica!", Stephanie somehow manages to yell and punches me in the arm.

"Oww!", I pout at her. "Don't hit me. . .you'll break my arm."

Stephanie justs smirks and rolls her eyes at my comment. Then she gulps down the saki that was supposed to be mine.

"We need some music. . .", Thatch comments. "Hey, Ghost-"

"NO!", I immediately interrupt him. "She has _no _control over her music power! She'll end up killing everyone!"

"Then why don't _you _sing for us?", Stephanie challenges me. "At least _three _songs."

"Fine.", I give her a determined look. "But _I _choose the songs. Lose yourself, Here's to never growin' up, and Home."

"Ughhh. . .", Stephanie groans. "You are _so _lucky I know those songs."

After raising up a section of earth, I step onto the make shift stage.

_"Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity_  
_To seize everything you ever wanted. one moment_  
_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_  
_Yo"_

I start the song off.

_"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_  
_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_  
_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,_  
_But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,_  
_The whole crowd goes so loud_  
_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_  
_He's choking how, everybody's joking now_  
_The clock's run out, time's up, over, pow!_

Every one's looking at the stage and me now.

_"Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity_  
_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_  
_He's so mad, but he won't give up that_  
_Easy, no_  
_He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_  
_It don't matter, he's dope_  
_He knows that but he's broke_  
_He's so stagnant, he knows_  
_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_  
_Back to the lab again, yo_  
_This whole rhapsody_  
_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

The cheering and partying begin again.

_"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_  
_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_  
_(You better)_

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_  
_This world is mine for the taking_  
_Make me king, as we move toward a new world order_  
_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem_  
_It only grows harder, homie grows hotter_  
_He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him_  
_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter_  
_Lonely roads, God only knows_  
_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_  
_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_  
_But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water_  
_His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product_  
_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_  
_He nose dove and sold nada_  
_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_  
_I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on_  
_Da da dum da dum da da_

I could see Stephanie talking to Ace, Marco, Thatch, and Jozu.

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage_  
_Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged_  
_I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed_  
_I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_  
_But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher_  
_Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper_  
_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_  
_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5_  
_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_  
_Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers_  
_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life_  
_And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder_  
_Trying to feed and water my seed, plus_  
_Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna_  
_Baby mama drama's screaming on and_  
_Too much for me to wanna_  
_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony_  
_Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail_  
_I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot_  
_Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not_  
_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_  
_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_  
_So here I go it's my shot._  
_Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got_

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man _

**Stephanie POV**

"I didn't know Jessica could sing. . .", Ace says in wonder.

"Or rap, yoi. . .", Marco adds in.

"Just wait until the next song.", I smirk at Jessica, who's still singing onstage before emptying a third mug of saki.

As Ace and Marco wonder off, Vista, Izo, and Jozu approach me. They all have mischief painted on their faces.

"What's up?", The looks on their faces makes me curious.

"Let's start a bet.", Vista grins evily.

"We've all seen the way Ace and Marco look at Jessica.", Izo adds in expertly. "But I wonder which will win her over. . ."

"Ohhh. . .", An evil smile forms on my face when I realize what they're saying. "I think it'll be. . .Ballzo."

"Not a chance.", Vista argues. "It's going to be Marco for sure."

"Ace", Izo grins slyly at me.

"Marco.", Jozu answers with a serious look.

"How much?", I smirk at all of them. "I'll put down 300 berri."

"Make that 500.", Vista raises the price.

* * *

**Jessica POV**

Singing so much took a lot out of me. I ended up singing _four _more songs. A lot of the crew has passed out on the ground. An evil, slightly sadistic smirk grows on my face when I spot a sleeping Marco. After a few minutes I pass by him and see Ace stumbling. . ._a lot_. Sighing in exasperation, I walk over to Ace and help him from falling over.

"Come on, Ace. .", I pull one of his arms around my shoulders and wrap my own around his waist to keep him steady. "I'll help you get to your room."

"Thanks. . .", I'm surprised he's not slurring. "The world keeps. . .moving under my. . .feet"

There's no one in sight on the ship. _Weird. . ._ Getting Ace to his is a lot easier than I thought it would be. As soon as we're in his room, I find myself pinned to the wall. Two large, warm hands cup my face and tilt it up. My eyes widen in surprise and shock as my eyes meet his. Ace looks at me with an intensity I've never seen. He leans closer and I'm frozen in place. He presses his lips softly to mine, cupping the back of my head and his fingers lock into my hair. My hands are against his bare, muscled chest. Then his lips move against mine and it gets harder to keep my eyes open. _Why fight it?. . ._A voice in the back of my mind whispers as my eyes involuntarily flutter shut. Warmth spreads throughout me and my lips tingle from the contact. A moan escapes me when he teases my mouth open. Then instinct kicks in. I gather the air around me and he flies onto the bed, out cold. Shaking slightly, I rush to my own room.

****~~+++&Break&+++~~****

Thatch has already gone when I get back to my room and Imperia was fast asleep in her hammock. I layed down in my own and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

**Stephanie POV **

A loud yawn escapes me yet again. I had woken up a few hours ago and was sitting in the dining room on the Moby Dick. Ballzo sat across from me, nursing a killer hangover. Izo, Thatch, and Vista sat with us and we all laughed and teased Ballzo. Marco-Polo walked in as I took a drink and as soon as I see him, I spit up my drink. 'Rape Man' was written in thick black marker across his forehead, 'Pineapple' was vertical on the left of his face, 'Marco-Polo' was vertical on the right side of his face, and a swirly mustache was drawn above his upper lip. Everyone in the dining room, including me, started laughing hysterically. I almost fell out of my seat and my sides hurt from laughing so hard. Marco-Polo looked confused and everyone was too busy to explain. Jessica came in followed by Imperia and the laughter died in my throat. I knew that look. She hadn't gotten any sleep, but still smirked as she passed Marco-Polo.

"Marco, you should check a mirror.", Jessica informs him and he runs out.

"Did you get any sleep?", I call to her. "You seem tired."

"I'm fine.", The tired look in her eyes said otherwise. "Just stayed up too late."

"Hey, Aunt Stephanie!", Imperia smiles brightly at me and takes a seat at the table.

Ace groans and I don't miss the fact that Jessica flinches and avoids looking at him. _Hmmm. . . _

**_"What happened last night?"_**

**_"Nothing.",_ **She answers too quickly as she meets my eyes.

_**"You can tell me. . .",**_I try coax her into telling me.

_**"Well. . .Ace was really drunk so I helped him back to his room. .",**_She swallows and gets a nervous expression on her face.

_**"Is that it?",**_I give her a questioning look.

_**"He. . .He kissed me!",**_Jessica's face turned beet red and she lowered her eyes to the floor.

My jaw dropped open for a few seconds before I fell out of my seat.

"Ohmygod!", I laugh at the look on her face. _'She stayed up all night because of _that_?! I'm _definitely _going to win that bet.'_

"Stop laughing!", Jessica glares at me. "It's not funny!"

Everyone in the room quiets down and stares at her. Vista smirks along with half of the crew.

"_Looks like I'm going to win the bet. . ._", Vista whispers. "_She's already defending him. . ._"

_'Oh crap!', _I begin to worry. _'They think she's telling us to stop laughing at Marco-Polo! This isn't good. . .'_

"Hey, Jessica!", Marco-Polo still has the writing on his face. "Help me get this crap off my face, yoi."

"Okay. . .", Jessica turns to Imperia. "Stay with your aunt Stephanie, yeah?"

"Yeah!", Imperia replied with an enthusiastic smile.

As soon as the two leave, I turn to Thatch.

"Watch her.", I grab Ballzo's arm."We need to talk."

Before anyone can protest, I drag Ballzo out of the room and to a private place to ask him exactly what happened last night.

**Jessica POV**

Marco walks next to me on the way to his room. We can't both go into the men's room or the ladies, because there would be a scene. I grab a rag and get it wet and soapy. Marco sits down beside me on his bed and I begin to scrub it off.

"Who do you think did this, yoi?", He looks straight into my eyes.

"Uhhhhhh. . . .", I try to stall as best I can and avoid eye contact.

"I think it was Stephanie.", He says bluntly and my jaw drops open. "She's the only one who calls me 'Marco-Polo', yoi."

"actually. . .", I begin sheepishly as a blush crawled onto my face. "_I _did that."

"Hmmm. . .", There's a gleam in his eyes that makes me shiver. "I guess since I'm your superior officer. .I'll have to punish you,yoi"

"What?!", My eyes nearly bulge out in shock as the rag falls out of my hands.

Marco puts a hand under my chin to tilt it up and wraps his free arm around my waist. He doesn't waste anytime pressing his lips to mine. Marco's soft lips move against mine. . .but it's not the same as when Ace kissed me, even if he was wasted. We pull away at the same time. I can see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Damn. . .", He mutters. "I thought. . .Sorry, Jessica."

"It's okay. . .", I answer awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"I can get the rest of the marker off myself, yoi.", Marco dismisses me.

**Stephanie POV**

"Do you remember what you did last night?", I begin to hound him for answers.

He immediatly pales and starts to sweat bullets. Then he groans in horror and hits his head against the rail of the ship.

"Damn it. . .", I hear him whisper. "She's never going to forgive me."

"Jessica told me you kissed her.", I say bluntly. "That's _all _that happened, right?"

"Yeah. . .", Ballzo shakes his head n confusion. "But. . . She kind of threw me into a wall and I blacked out after that."

"What?!", My jaw drops in shock. "She did _what_?!"

**Jessica POV**

I was walking along the deck when I spotted Stephanie and Ace talking. Suddenly, Stephanie looks like she's in shock. I wonder over, curious as to why my friend is so suprised.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth hanging open like that.", I smirk as they both freeze and slowly turn to me. "What are two talking about?"

"Nothing!", Ace says quickly.

I narrow my eyes at them in suspicion.

"I was just asking him what he remembered from last night.", Stephanie rolls her eyes at Ace and both of our faces heat up in a dark blush, causing Stephanie to smirk at us. "When are you two gonna talk about it?"

I freeze in place as my friend studies me and Ace. Then she shrugs as an evil smirk grows on her face.

"I think now is the _perfect _time.", Stephanie declares before dizzolving into the air and leaving me and Ace by ourselves.

"Jashin dammit!", I swear.

"Who's 'Jashin'?", Ace asks curiously, his face still red.

"God of destuction.", I state simply, my face is also the same shade.

There's a few moments of awkward silence.

"Jessica.", Ace begins. "I'm _so _sorry about last night. I had _way _too much to drink. I-"

"It's okay, Ace.", I interupt him. "I understand. People always do stuff when they're drunk that they'd never do when they're sober."

"That's not it!", Ace lets out. "I wanted to wait to kiss you untill-"

Ace cut himself off when he realized what he was saying and my entire face was now flushed. My eyes widen in surprise and my mouth falls open slightly. I blink at him and try to regain focus.

"What?", I ask, dazed from his comment.

"Damn.", Ace takes off his hat and runs a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "I wanted to wait until it was the right time."

Then he drops his hat and steps closer. Ace cups the back of my head in his hands and stares directly into my eyes, causing a tingling sensation to run down my spine and warmth blossoms inside me.

"Jessica.", I can feel Ace's breath on my face as he whispers my name and that intense look from last night is back.

"Ace. .", My entire body is flushed now as his name falls off my lips.

Gently, he presses his lips against mine. All thought escapes me as my eyes flutter closed and I place my arms around Ace's neck. Ace moves his lips against mine and teases the edge of my mouth with his tounge. Softly, I grind his bottom lip between my teeth. He moans and moves one of his arms to wrap around my waist so he can pull my even tighter to his chest. Ace teases my mouth open and slips his tounge inside. I moan loudly and Ace's hand goes under my shirt to touch my bare back. A gasp of pleasure somehow escapes my throat. I bury my hands in his suprisingly soft hair.

"Threre you- _Holy shit_!", A voice interupts us.

We jump apart immediatly and see Izo, Vista, and a few others staring at us with dropped jaws.

"Pay up!", Stephanie materializes and grins at Vista and a few others in the group.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't forget 10 REVIEWS!  Or I won't update! Like the pairing? I'm working on One Piece Across the Deminsions too, don't worry. It's just going to be a _really _long chapter.**

**Stephanie: See ya!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** You see that button?**

** Push it.**

** Push it!**

** Jashin commands you!**

** Push it!**

** The power of Christ compels you!**

** Push it!**


End file.
